


99 Little Problems

by Nara



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has 99 problems and every single one of them is Nagisa. </p><p>A series of drabbles exploring Nagisa and Rei's relationship in the present, future, AU, et cetera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class (Established Relationship)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiza/gifts).



> This work was the beginning of my foray into Swimming Anime fanfiction. This anime has consumed me and is ruining my life and I have no idea why. But it's gotten me to be creative and writing again, so I am glad for that at least.
> 
> Each chapter will be based on a one or two word prompt, and I am accepting prompt requests, as this fic is ongoing, and I currently only have 25 prompts. So if there is something you want to see, let me know.

“Rei-chan! Pssst! Rei-chan!”

Rei gripped his pen tightly in his hand and looked forward - determined to not give into Nagisa’s pestering. Since the classroom seat reassignment had placed the blond behind him, Nagisa had been whispering and poking and otherwise tormenting Rei every opportunity he got. And since they were held captive in class, that was pretty much constantly.

“Pssst! Rei-chan! You should turn around a kiss me!”

Rei felt his face heat up and he took notes even more determinedly than before. How could Nagisa even think…they were in class! Rei squared his shoulders in the best “I am ignoring you and your inappropriate suggestions” posture that he could manage. It was quiet for a few minutes and then he felt something hit the back of his head. Then another thing. Nagisa was throwing small paper balls at him. 

Rei turned around slowly, “Will you stop that?” he hissed between clenched teeth. Nagisa eyes glinted.

“Kiss me?”

Rei pushed his chair back with a frustrated roar. “Nagisa! We are in class! I. Will. Not. Kiss. You. Here.”

The classroom fell completely silent. Rei flushed when he realized exactly what he had just done. Nagisa simply beamed.

“Ryugazaki. Hazuki,” their teacher said evenly, “Hallway. Now.”

“Yes sensei,” both boys muttered. 

They stood silently in the hall for a few moments before Nagisa began again.

“Hey…Rei-chan. We’re not in class now.”

Rei glanced sideways at him and Nagisa grinned before continuing.

“So…kiss me?”

Rei rolled his eyes but after a moment leaned down to peck the smaller boy on the lips.

Nagisa’s loud whoop afterwards got them both cleaning duty for a week.


	2. Responsibility (Established Relationship)

Rei straightened his tie and looked around the restaurant nervously. They rarely went on dates this fancy, and when they did, it was usually at Rei’s prompting. Nagisa was usually perfectly content to rent a movie about penguins or go skip rocks in the lake, so when he asked Rei to meet him at Le Chateau for their date that night, Rei was a little suspicious and a lot nervous.

“Rei-chan! Over here!”

Rei relaxed even as the other patrons glared at the source of the commotion. Even in a fancy restaurant, Nagisa was his buoyant, enthusiastic self, and Rei relished the familiarity of it. He made his way over to the table where his boyfriend was seated.

“Rei-chan! You made it!” Nagisa beamed.

“Of course I made it! Did you think I wouldn’t?” Rei asked indignantly as he sat down.

Nagisa laughed. “Of course not! But I’m still happy you’re here!”

Rei smiled and the waitress came to take their order. After she had left, Rei turned to Nagisa once more.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what made you pick this restaurant for our date tonight?”

Nagisa squirmed a little in his seat, “Well…I was going to wait until after dinner to do this. But…” he took a deep breath, “When I first, er, coerced you into joining the swim team. You told me that you ‘expected me to take responsibility’. Well, now I am. Taking responsibility, I mean.” Nagisa reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Rei-chan, will you marry me?”

Nagisa pushed back his chair and got down on one knee, popping the box open to reveal a beautiful ring, delicate and sleek. Rei looked into Nagisa’s eyes, shining with a nervous energy he had never before seen in the blond boy under any circumstances. Rei smiled softly.

“Yes. I will absolutely marry you.”

When Nagisa cheered this time, the rest of the restaurant’s patrons didn’t seem to mind the noise.


	3. Beauty

Nagisa did not fit Rei’s traditional ideas of beauty.

Nagisa was short and loud. He was too enthusiastic. He bounced around and bowled through things and poked and prodded until he got his way. 

Visually he was definitely “cute”. His small stature, large eyes and childlike enthusiasm guaranteed that. But cute was not beautiful. It was not elegant. 

But Nagisa was fun. He was smart and his enthusiasm was absolutely contagious. He cared about things and about people more than anyone else Rei had ever met. And while his stubbornness could be annoying, it was also admirable.

Much like how Nagisa showed Rei that swimming could be a beautiful sport, Nagisa himself was changing before Rei’s eyes. He still wasn’t beautiful, not in the traditional sense. But Nagisa was beautiful in his own way – and Rei appreciated him for what he was.


End file.
